


GONE

by Toby_and_Trans



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Creepy, Depressing, M/M, Pain, Stalking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toby_and_Trans/pseuds/Toby_and_Trans
Summary: Victor notices one person in particular hanging around whenever he and Yuuri go out. Will this mysterious person take his obsession with a certain Japanese man too far?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1,606

Yuuri Katsuki stepped off the ice and was immediately engulfed into a big hug, none other than by his coach, Victor Nikiforov. Setting Yuuri down, Victor lifts the heavy golden metal from Yuuri's chest and places his lips on the cold metal, eyes locked onto Yuuri's. The Japanese man's face flushes red, and Victor smiles as he places the golden award back onto his chest, leaning towards the man he so much adored. "Would you rather me kiss something else...?" he questions softly, ignoring the clicking of the cameras of the press as he presses his body against Yuuri's, after Yuuri's back had hit the wall of the rink. Yuuri couldn't do anything but stutter mindlessly as he gazed into those ocean-blue eyes with a face that could out-rule fire. Shrugging with a smirk, Victor allows himself to stand up straight once more, walking away from the flushed man. "Let's go, the press will want an interview." Nodding with a rather disappointed look, Yuuri stands up straight again and follows the platinum-haired coach towards the clicking cameras and rolling live streams, which were more than likely being broadcast all over the world. As he sat down beside Victor, his feet still aching from the combination of the biting cold of the rink and the tightness of the skates, which happened to be rubbing just right on the sores of his feet. In summary, he felt like he was walking on hot coals, except frozen. "Yuuri, did you think that you'd ever win gold at the Grand Prix Finals?" Yuuri shook his head as he placed his glasses on his face, his hair still slicked back from his performance on the ice. "Yuuri, what are your plans now that you've achieved such the honour of achieving gold?" Since Yuuri was drinking out of his bottle of water, Victor decided to answer for him cheerfully, "We're getting married!" Yuuri did a spit-take, and many of the reporters' eyes widened with shock. "Wh-What?" Yuuri rasped between coughs, his face bright red with embarrassment. "Don't you remember?" Victor smiled lovingly, "A few years ago, we were eating with Phichit and Chris and the others, and I said that once you win gold in the Grand Prix Finals, we'd get married!" Yuuri stuttered for a moment before regaining himself, "I-I must've forgotten..." he mumbled embarrassingly, fiddling with his fingers, and Victor hugged him from the side tightly, his face pressed against Yuuri's shoulder. "How could you forget something so important?" Victor whined, sounding hurt. "W-Well, that was years ago! How do you expect me to remember what happened that long ago?" Victor pouted with puppy eyes that would rival Makkachin's. "I remembered..." Yuuri gulped nervously, his face bright red as he stared down at Victor's ocean eyes, and he set his jacket on his lap, fiddling with the cloth, and Victor smiled and stood up. "I think we're done with interviewing for today." He grabbed Yuuri's arm and dragged him towards the locker rooms. Setting him on the bench, he helped him take his skates off, and watched as a nervous and embarrasses Yuuri changed into more suitable clothes. Gathering up his suit, Yuuri followed Victor as they were crowded by the Press, and Victor grabbed ahold of Yuuri's hand and pulled him through the crown until they reached his car. He helped Yuuri in and circled around the vehicle to sit in the Driver's seat, driving away from thee chaos. "S-So..." Yuuri started nervously. "A-Are we... Engaged...?" Victor smiled. "Not quite yet." Yuuri looked down at his lap. "Oh.." Victor glanced over at Yuuri and smiled lightly as he reached his hand over and placed it on top of the younger's, rubbing the thumb softly. "Don't be so sad, Moya Lyubov'. With all in good time." Victor squeezed Yuuri's hand, mumbling to himself, "Pozhaluysta, primite moye predlozheniye o brake..." Yuuri watched him with confusion. "You know I'm not very good at Russian yet..." He mumbled, pouting. "All I understood was accept...." Victor smiled sadly as he pulled into a parking lot. "Victor? This isn't the hotel..." Yuuri said questionably as he watched men and women of all ages skating on a large outdoor skating rink. Victor opened his door and hopped out, hurrying over to open Yuuri's door, and allowed him out. Pulling their skates out the trunk of the vehicle, Victor handed Yuuri his pair. "Go and get your skates on and wait for me. I'll be right back - I have to pick something up from nearby." Yuuri nodded, curious, but did as he was told as Victor hurried off into a nearby store with a sign above it saying, "Российские Кольца!" Giving up on trying to read the sign, he sat on a bench near the entrance and put his skates on his cold feet, tying the laces tightly and securely. After a few minuted of waiting, Victor sat beside him and began to tie his laces as well. "What were you getting?" Yuuri asked, curious, but only received a smile in return as Victor placed a finger on his lips. "You'll see." Standing up, Victor smiled at the many people on the rink, a large lit up Christmas Tree a little ways off, giving the rink light. Taking hold of Yuuri's hand, he stepped onto the ice, Yuuri following his lead. The two skated for a while, going in circles, keeping rhythm with each other's steps. After a while of doing this, Victor began to skate backwards in front of Yuuri, making sure he didn't run into any unfortunate children skating near. "Yuuri?" He said lightly, calling for the younger's attention, and he received it. "Yes, Victor?" Watching Yuuri's face intensely, noticing every freckle, every blemish, every place his face tinted pink from the biting cold, Victor took a deep breath to gain confidence. "Yuuri... We've known each other for many years now, and I know that you haven't exactly expressed your true feelings towards me, and I can understand that, because you're so self-conscious and shy, but... I want to tell you that I love you, Yuuri. I really do. And I know that you may not believe this, but I want to tell you that you're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I haven't said this enough to you. Ever since I saw you on that video years ago, I knew I had to be with you. You were so dedicated to the music and to skating and to my choreographed program, that you spent as long as necessary to learn it and preform it. I knew that I needed to get to know you better, and the more I've gotten to know you, the more I've fallen in love with the true Yuuri Katsuki that I managed to find. I was able to somehow turn a piggy into a prince, and how? Because we both believed it could happen. I love you, Yuuri, and I know you don't hear this often enough from anybody, but I love you. And... And I want to stay with you forever. I want to skate with you, to travel the world with you. I want to stay up late watching movies with you and eat fancy dinners with you. I want to play games with you and live with you. I want to do all of these things and more, and I can only think of one way that would be possible, and that's if you accept this proposal of marriage, Yuuri. So... Yuuri Katsuki... Would you give me the greatest honour in the world of becoming your husband?" The two had already skated off to the side of the rink, and Yuuri stared, face flushed and dumbstruck by what Victor had said. A few people a little ways off went, "Awww." and Victor noticed that some of them were carrying cell phones and taking pictured or recording. Maybe both, but that didn't matter to Victor. The only thing that mattered was Yuuri. "A-ah.. Um..." Yuuri stuttered mindlessly, face as red as a tomato, and Victor could've sworn he'd seen steam coming from Yuuri's ears. "If you don't want to, I won't make you.." Victor mumbled, looking down at his feet and digging the toe of his skate into the ice. "I just thought that may-" He was caught off guard when Yuuri, gaining as much confidence as he could, grabbed the front of the platinum-haired man's coat and yanked him forward, their lips colliding roughly, Victor's eyes wide, his cheeks red with the heat of embarrassment. After a few moments, they broke apart, Yuuri's and Victor's faces red, their breaths coming in short but soft pants, attempting to take in oxygen. "Why would I say no?" Yuuri mumbled softly against Victor's lips, acting more like the Yuuri that Victor had found. He decided to call this Yuuri 'Eros', Victor concluded as their lips met once more, moving in sync. A passionate, yet not-so desperate kiss. There would be time for that later on in their new life. The life that they now share. Still mesmerized by Yuuri's daring, Victor slowly reached into his pocket, eyes still closed in ecstasy. Pulling out a small satin covered box as they broke for air once more, he opened it to reveal two small silver band rings. Taking off Yuuri's glove, he slid the silver ring to fit right in front of their golden rings, and Yuuri did the same for Victor, before they shared a kiss once more before heading back to the hotel room, taking a hot shower before falling fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,814 Words!

Yuuri woke up to an annoying buzz. Groaning, he pulled up his pillow and pressed it over his head, against his ears. "Yuuri.. Your phone.." A sleepy Victor mumbled from beside him, and Yuuri had no choice but to throw the pillow off his head and pick up his phone. He opened it to see his and Phichit's face grinning back at him. "Hello?" He said sleepily into the phone as he held the receiver to his ear. "Yuuri! Sorry for calling so early! I was wondering if you and Victor wanted to go on a little double date to dinner with Yuri, Otabeck, and I!" Yuuri sighed and put on his glasses, sitting up. "You know we're in Russia, right...?" He received a giggle in reply. "Yep! We all came down to Russia! Yuri's been our translator!" He heard Yuri shout in the background, "IT'S BEEN VERY ANNOYING." Yuuri smiled to himself. "Hold on, let me ask Victor." He twisted his body around to semi-face the half-asleep Russian man, and poked his cheek. "Victor. Phichit wanted to know if you wanted to go on a double dinner date thing with Otabeck and Yuri and him." Victor looked up sleepy, Makkachin doing the same thing from the floor. "Huh..? Oh, sure.. When..?" Overhearing him, Phichit smiled and yelled through the phone, "At six at Palkin or however your say it!" Victor thought for a moment. "Well, I was planning to go skate for a bit, but... I guess that can wait.." Yuuri smiled and leaned over to kiss Victor on the nose before returning to the call. "He says sure, we can go." He felt a cold hand easing its way up his shirt, and he batted it away. "Great!" Phichit said, and Yuuri could practically hear his grin. "See you later then!" Yuuri nodded before hanging up and turning to Victor. "Really? While I'm on the phone?" Victor smiled sheepishly. "I thought it'd be funny if I could get a little noise out of you." Yuuri glared. "Phichit could've heard that." Victor grinned, "That's kind of the point." Yuuri rolled his eyes cooly. "Oh, don't be like that Yuuri.. I was just having a little fun.." Victor whined, hugging his Fiancé from behind. "Whatever you say, Victor... Since we're up, let's get breakfast and walk Makkachin after." Victor nodded and stood up, following Yuuri out the room, a now-awake Makkachin bouncing along behind the couple. After breakfast and Makkachin's walk, Victor and Yuuri decided to settle down for a movie. After the movie, Yuuri mentioned they were almost out of some things in the kitchen, so they decided to go to the store before dinner with Phichit, Yuri, and Otabeck. "Let's see... We need more eggs.. And I guess some dog food for Makkachin wouldn't hurt.." Victor nodded in agreement. "I'll go get the dog food, okay moya lyubov'? Meet back me at register 5 when you're done. It shouldn't take long at all." Yuuri nodded in agreement, and Victor went off. Turning back to the aisles, he realized everything was in Russian. "Oh no.." He groaned to himself, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around quickly, he saw a very tall man with black hair and Violet eyes, most likely contacts, Yuuri assumed. "I'm assuming you can't read Russian?" The man questioned in Yuuri's native language, Japanese, with a slight Russian accent to it. Yuuri shook his head sheepishly. "How irresponsible.." The man sighed to himself, shaking his head. "Leaving your boyfriend alone in a place he can't read a thing.." Yuuri felt a small twinge of annoyance. "He must have forgotten I'm not too good with reading Russian yet." He said defensively. "And he's not my boyfriend." The man looked up, surprised. "He's not?" Yuuri shook his head with a small smile. "He's my Fiancé." With those words, the man's face fell a little. "Is he now? Well, anyways, I overheard you're looking for eggs. They're over here - these are the cheapest." He said as e reached out and picked up a carton of eggs, handing them to Yuuri. Yuuri smiled gratefully. "Thank you! I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." The man laughed and shook his head, his black hair flinging from side to side. "It's no trouble, krasivaya. ("Beautiful") Anytime." He reached out to Yuuri, but before he could get near him, Victor rounded the corner, a large bag of dog food in his arms. "Yuuri! I'm so sorry moya lyubov'! I completely forgot you couldn't read Russian!" Yuuri smiled and raised his arm, a container of eggs at hand. "It's okay, this nice guy helped me! He speaks Japanese too!" Yuuri went to point to the stranger that had helped him, but they were nowhere in sight. "Hm.. I wonder where he went.." Victor shrugged as he took hold of one of Yuuri's hands to hold. "He probably has shopping to do too. Come on, let's get these checked out. Register 5, remember?" Yuuri nodded and followed along with Victor. Once they checked out everything, they stopped by their house to drop everything off before heading out once again. Once they were at the restaurant, Yuuri stared up in awe. It looked very fancy and very expensive. He let himself in anyways when Victor opened the door for him. Victor held out his hand, and Yuuri grasped it tightly, warmth and a blush spreading throughout his face. Looking around the semi-crowded restaurant, Yuuri spotted Phichit waving at them from a few tables away. A waitress came up to them. "May I help you get a table?", She asked kindly in Russian, but Victor smiled in reply and pointed towards Phichit, Yuri, and Otabeck. "No thank you, we're joining someone." She nods with a smile and walks away as Victor and Yuuri walk to the table being accompanied by their friends and fellow skaters. Once they sat down (Yuuri next to Phichit and Victor next to Otabeck, and of course Yuuri and Victor are sitting beside each other), Phichit engulfed Yuuri in a large hug, ruffling his hair, knocking his glasses askew. "Great job on winning gold!" He exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear at a red F Yuuri. Looking up from his lap, Victor noticed someone familiar walking into the restaurant. Tall, black hair, violet eyes, and a rather kind face. Was this guy following them..? No.. That's impossible.. "Yurio." Victor said semi-quietly, and Yuri looked up with an agitated look. "You see that man over there? The tall one with purple eyes?" Yuri nodded. "Yeah? So?" Victor sighed and lowered his voice even more, leaning in closer. "We just saw him in the supermarket not that long ago, and I think I saw him outside our house before we came here.." Yuri scoffed angrily and sat back in his chair. "Damn stalker.." Victor nodded. "Also, after he helped Yuuri find eggs, he called him 'Krasivaya'. He knew Yuuri and I are together and that Yuuri can't understand Russian." Yuri's mouth was open in shock, before he turned it into a scowl once more, directed at the mysterious stalker that sat himself down the table near them, in a chair where he could watch Yuuri with that annoying gaze that pissed Yuri off. He scowled, then shouted to the man, "Hey! Keep your eyes away from him! Idiot stalker!" The man looked up angrily. If looks could kill, Yuri would be way past dead. Luckily though, Yuri wasn't easily frightened, and he glared right back at him until the man looked away. Victor smiled at Yuri and Yuri shrugged, continuing to eat. "I hate perverts.." he mumbled. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." Yuuri said, standing up. Once he did, the man stood up too, eyes locked onto Yuuri. Victor noticed this, and stood up. "I'll go with you." Yuuri smiled and nodded, and the man sat down, glaring daggers at Victor. Yuri noticed this, but said nothing, glaring at the man. When Yuuri and Victor returned to the table, the man stood up after paying his tab, and as he left, he walked unusually close to Yuuri, and Yuri noticed that he slipped an envelope in Yuuri's larger-than-necessary pockets. Once he was sure the stalker was gone, Yuri tapped Victor on the shoulder for his attention, then pointed at Yuuri's pocket. "He put an envelope in there when he walked by." As quick as a flash, Victor reached into Yuuri's pocket, startling his fiancé, and opened the letter. Inside were pictures. Hundreds of trimmed pictures, of Yuuri himself. Yuuri in dance class with Minako at a very young age, maybe even just 5 or 6, Yuuri at a festival when he was around 10, Yuuri and Victor at the Ice Castle skating rink in Hatsetsu, Yuuri asleep on a plane, and much much more. Picking up the envelope from the table, Yuri pulled out a slip of paper and read aloud, "Spend all you can with him, Victor, because the moment you look away, he'll be mine." Scowling at the threat, he tossed the paper back at the envelope harshly and angrily. Victor sighed to himself as he placed a hand on his forehead, angling his eyes to glance at Yuuri, who was staring at the pictures, eyes wide with shock, and slight terror stitched across his face. Victor immediately pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly as he stroked his hair soothingly, whispering to him, "I will never let him hurt you, samyy dorogoy. If something were to happen, I could never ever forgive myself. I won't let you out of my sight, Yuuri. Pozhaluysta, pover'te mne. YA nikogda tebya ne otpushchu. YA predpochel by umeret', chem pozvolit' chto-nibud' sluchitsya s vami, lyubov' moya." ("Please believe me. I never let you go. I would rather die than let anything happen to you, my love.") Yuri nodded in agreement with Victor, and Yuuri nodded slowly, not understanding what he said, but getting an idea. Kissing the top of Yuuri's head, Victor released him, and stood up. "We should go now. I think it's best we all try to stay out of public for a bit." Yuri scoffed. "You're just proving you're weak by avoiding him. You have to get the upper hand, or this'll just be a game of whack-a-mole. And soon enough, he'll catch you." Victor watched him oddly, and Yuuri butted in, "I think that's a good plan." Victor whipped his head around in shock. Was he crazy? Does he realize what danger he's putting himself into? "Are you mental?" Victor hissed with concern. "Victor, you heard Yurio. We need to get the upper hand. We can't do that by staying inside all day." Victor scowled, but obliged. He'd never forgive Yurio or himself if something happened to Yuuri...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,161

The next few weeks went by with just a few glances of the mysterious man, but he didn't seem interested in Yuuri anymore, being that he practically had bodyguards with him - meaning Yuri and Victor and, on occasion, Otabek and Phichit - 24/7. The four were at a nice restaurant to celebrate the disappearance of the man. Victor watched Yuuri with careful ocean eyes. Noticing this, Yuuri turned to his fiancé. "What?" He questioned softly. "Oh, nothing. Just looking." Victor smiled, turning back to his plate. He sat up straight almost immediately. "Oh, I forgot! We haven't told them yet!" Yuri looked up from talking to Otabek. "Told us what?" Yuuri blushed and placed his hands on his face with embarrassment, as Phichit slowly pulled out his phone with an excited smile. "Yuuri and I..." Victor started, placing an arm around Yuuri and holding up his right hand to show off his new ring, which was in front of the older one. "Are engaged!" Yuri and Otabek stared in disbelief, and Phichit squealed with excitement. "Minami will love to hear this!!" He squealed, frantically texting on his phone as Yuuri blushed heavily. "Congratulations on your marriage!!" He yelled, clapping loudly as Yuuri shrunk down in his chair with embarrassment. "P-Phichit.." Yuuri whispered, pulling his hood over his face. Phichit, getting the hint for once, sat down, grinning from ear-to-ear. A moment later, his phone went off, and he checked it. "Minami sends his condolences!" Victor grins. "We'll be sure to thank him! Right, Yuuri?" Yuuri nodded quietly, slowly sitting back up straight. After dinner, Phichit headed towards a hotel, while Yuri and Otabek headed for Otabek's house ([Insert Lenny Face Here]). Yuuri and Victor headed for their house, and once they walked in, Makkachin jumped on Yuuri, licking his face as he knocked Yuuri down, causing the man to giggle hysterically, and Victor laughed as he watched. Once Makkachin was off, Victor held out his hand and helped Yuuri up. "I'm tired.." Yuuri yawned, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, and Victor smiled, nodding. "Me too." The two decided to take a quick shower, then go to bed. The next morning, Yuuri went out to get the mail as Victor made breakfast. After about three minutes, Victor glanced at the clock. "He should've been back by now..." He mumbled to himself before setting his stuff down and peeking out the window that showed the front yard. Yuuri wasn't there. A sudden thought struck Victor's mind, making his heart skip a beat. Running towards the door, Victor wrenched if open, running out onto the lawn. "YUURI?" He practically shouted, looking around frantically. No response. No Yuuri. Victor's heart pounded in his chest as he remembered the letter. 'The moment you look away, he'll be mine.' "YUURI?!" Victor practically screamed into his cupped hands, frustrated and worried tears pricking at his eyes, and he tried to blink them away, only causing them to fall down his cheeks. "YUURI!!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he whipped around to face Yuuri. He immediately wrapped the confused man into a tight hug, sobbing with relief as th two had dropped to their knees onto the ground. "V-Victor?" Yuuri asked, startled. "I thought you were gone! I thought he had... You weren't... I thought..." Yuuri hugged Victor back, petting the other's hair softly, kissing the top of his head. "I'm okay.. I'm here.. Calm down, I'm okay.. You're hyperventilating, Victor. Calm down. Come on, with me now. Breathe in, breathe out. Again, in, out. There you go. It's okay. I'm here." Victor soon calmed down, tears staining his pink cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Yuuri.. I'm being rediculous.." Victor mumbled, looking away, but Yuuri placed his hand on his cheek, turning the Platinum-Haired man's head back towards him. "Don't be sorry, Victor.. You were scared. I understand.." he leaned forward and kissed his forehead, standing up and helping his Fiancé up, picking the mail off of the ground where he had dropped it. "Let's go back inside. We haven't eaten yet." Victor nodded, clinging onto Yuuri as though if he'd let go, Yuuri would disappear like water in a cupped hand. Sitting Victor at the table, Yuuri finished making breakfast and placed a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a glass of juice in front of the older man. Yuuri set the same thing next to Victor, sitting down beside him. Victor immediately grabbed his hand and held it tightly, as if making it positive that Yuuri was actually there, and not just his mind playing tricks on him. And it broke Yuuri's heart. "Victor.." Yuuri said quietly, and Victor looked up, tears down his cheeks, and Yuuri wiped them away and held Victor's cheek with comfort. "I'm okay, Victor. You don't have to worry about me." Victor sniffed and hugged Yuuri harder. "I-I've just been so anxious about the letter recently, that when you weren't back after a few minutes, I thought I should check on you... Where were you??" Yuuri placed a kiss on Victor's forehead, "A gust of wind had blown the mail everywhere - I was trying to gather it up when I heard you yelling for me. I thought you were in trouble, so I rushed over." Victor nodded for a moment before slowly beginning to eat his food. After breakfast, Victor suggested they go practice Yuuri's routine for a bit at the nearby skating rink. Yuuri agreed, and they gathered their things, and headed off. When they got there, they'd forgotten that they weren't in Hatsetsu, so the skating rink was occupied by a few people, but not so many that they couldn't skate. They got their skates on and stepped out onto the ice, holding hands and skating together for a bit before Victor skated to the sidelines and stood there, watching Yuuri as he practiced his routine. He smiled to himself as Yuuri did a perfect triple axel. A lot of the people skated to the side to watch Yuuri in awe as he practiced. Some people were even recording him. When his routine ended, he received an applaud from his fans, and he blushed a bit, not having known that he was being watched. Skating over to Victor, the Russian man handed him a bottle of water, and Yuuri drank almost all of it, his throat dry. "That was pretty much perfect, Yuuri. You flubbed a bit on the combination, but we can work on that later." He flashed him a warm and proud smile. "Great job." Yuuri's heart swelled with pride, and he grinned back. "I'm going to go use the bathroom - I'll be right back." Victor nodded and Yuuri headed off, Victor watching him until he was out of sight. No one could've been any prouder, or more lucky to have someone like Yuuri to coach and love. Meanwhile though, luck couldn't be the same definition for Yuuri's situation...


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 708 Words  
> I'm very sorry for all the short chapters! The next chapter is almost definitely going to be much longer - just bare (bear? xD) with me please! :D

Yuuri walked up to the sink of the bathroom and started washing his hands. While he was doing so, someone walked in, and Yuuri caught a small glimpse of black and a little violet. A familiar man walked up to him. "Roses are red.. Violets are blue... Does this rag smell like Chloroform to you?" Yuuri went to turn to him and say, "What?" but before he could, his mouth was covered with a cloth and an arm wrapped around him, keeping his arms at his sides as he struggled and screamed for help - to no avail. Wether he was trying to muffle him or not, it was working, and whatever was on the cloth - Yuuri assumed Chloroform, though he didn't know what that was - started to make Yuuri tired. No - forget tired. He was exausted. He didn't want to, but he slowly stopped struggling and passed out..

After a while, Victor stepped off of the ice, looking around with concern. "Yuuri?" He called, receiving no answer. He began to get worried, and he ran to the bathroom, looking around and seeing a note on the mirror labeled to him. He walked over to it cautiously and picked it up, opening it and reading it.

Dear Victor Nikiforov,

The Katsuki household will receive a package in two exact days. I want you and only you to open these and view what is inside. I will know if anyone sees - I have comrades watching the house and you as well.

Sincerely,  
Tyrian

Victor stood at that spot, staring at the letter in disbelief. There was no way this was happening. No way... He bolted out of the bathroom and ran outside, looking around. Nowhere... Yuuri was nowhere near... Victor whipped out his phone and dialed Yurio's number, pressing call and putting the receiver to his ear, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Hello?" Yurio's voice said, and Victor growled with frustration. "Don't 'Hello' me." Yurio scowled on the other end. "What's your problem?" Victor felt fresh tears fall down his face as he reviewed what he was going to say. "He's gone, that's what. He's gone. That purple-eyed Осел finally made his move and now Yuuri's who knows where. He could be dead for all I know and I.... I can't... Do anything...." he sat down on the curb and began to sob helplessly. What else could he do? The love of his life is gone - possibly dead - and he can't do a damn thing. "Calm the fuck down, Vitya. What happened?" Victor growled with annoyance and yelled, "THAT STALKER TOOK YUURI ONCE I LOOKED AWAY JUST LIKE HE SAID THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!" A few people looked his way and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, only resulting in more tears falling and soaking the pavement. "Wait, Katsudon's gone?" Victor growled in reply, "What do you think I just said..." Yurio sighed softly and Victor could hear mumbling from the other end before he spoke to him again. "Where are you right now?" Victor sighed a little. "Ice Castle.." he heard Yurio repeat said address, then return back to Victor. "We'll be there in 3 minutes. Don't move." Victor nodded. "Okay.."  
Sure enough, a few minutes later, Otabek and Yurio pulled up and Yurio got out as Otabek parked the car, and sat beside Victor. "So... Katsudon's gone..." he said quietly, and Victor nodded, wiping his incoming tears away. "I'm sorry Vitya... This is all my fault. I'm the one who suggested you two go places.. If I hadn't, he'd-" "Still be gone." Otabek butted in as he walked up to the two. "No matter what, that guy would have managed to get Katsuki. Stalkers stop at nothing - especially one like him. Victor looked down at his lap again. "I guess so..." Otabek sat on the other side of Victor. "Being a DJ, I see stuff like this all the time, Victor. The victim almost always gets out alive and barely if not injured at all. Don't worry - we'll find him." Victor nodded, sighing softly. "Thanks..." Otabek nodded and stood up. "I suppose we should tell the Katsuki's? They'd want to know." Victor nodded grimly and stood up, Yurio following his lead. "I'll tell tell them..."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count : 1,471

Yuuri awoke on a cold, hard concrete floor, bound and gagged and left alone in the dark. He began to squirm around, trying to sit himself up, when he saw a small red light in front of him, and he stared at it, confused. "Oops." He heard a familiar voice say, and a second later, a light switched on, and Yuuri saw a camera in front of him. He looked up, eyes meeting with familiar violet eyes, but these eyes didn't seem so friendly. He stared upin terror, unable to say anything. "Don't look at me like that." The man said. "You're not putting on a good cover for your little Russian boyfriend." Yuuri stared, confused, before his eyes widened, and he turn to the camera. "That's right. This film is going to that dick." Yuuri scowled at the man, causing him to scoff. "Scowling doesn't do anything. You can't even sit yourself up, more or less get yourself out of that." Yuuri, knowing he was right, let his head lay back on the cold floor, facing away from him. "Tyrian." Yuuri looked back up at him with confusion. "I figured that since I know your name, you should know mine." Yuuri sighed through the gag, laying his head back down. He was still a little groggy.... Tyrian walked over and picked up the camera, turning it to Yuuri and putting it up close to his face. "See this, Victor? You're never getting this back. He's mine now." Yuuri glared up at him. "I'll never belong to you. Victor is the only person I owe and dedicate my life to." He tried to say, but it was muffled through the gag, making it inaudible. "Sorry, what was that?" Tyrian said in a mocking tone. "I couldn't hear you." Yuuri sighed heavily and set his face on the ground again. Setting the camera up so the viewer could see what was happening, Tyrian walked over to a corner of the room and picked up something, whistling cheerfully before setting the mallet in front of Yuuri. "Know what this is?" Yuuri looked up, his eyes widening a bit in terror, and he nodded fast, staring up at him with fright. Then, Tyrian walked over to a long slab of concrete, mallet at hand, before bringing said item down on it, breaking it concrete flying everywhere, before turning back to Yuuri with a wide smile. "As long as you do what I ask you to, this won't happen to you." Yuuri stared in shock. There's no way he'd do that.... No way.... "And..." Tyrian continued, walking towards Yuuri, the mallet swinging from his hand. "Just so you know I'm serious..." he stopped behind Yuuri and stepped on his ankle to keep Yuuri there as he attempted struggle away, shouting at him to stop, before the mallet was brought down, and Yuuri screamed in terror, expecting to feel pain in his leg. There was none... Tyrian laughed loudly, bringing the mallet up from the smashed concrete floor beside Yuuri's leg to rest on his shoulder. "Nah, I'm not that cruel. But I'm sure you get what I'm saying. Don't fuck up, because if you do, I'll make sure not to miss next time." Yuuri stared at the dark concrete floor in front of his face, tears shed from terror dripping on it, making it darker, his eyes wide as he looked up at the camera, tears falling down his face. Tyrian grinned and walked over to the front of Yuuri, kneeling down and grabbing his chin to face him, making Yuuri stare into those deceiving violet eyes. "As long as you do what you're told, this place could be heaven for you. But if you mess up, you'll have to suffer the consequences. It's simple." Yuuri felt a tear drip down his cheek, and Tyrian used his other hand to wipe it away, as well as the others. 'Lies...' Yuuri thought to himself as he wrenched his face out of the man's grasp. 'I'll never be happy here...' The man frowed at Yuuri'a actions. "Alright then. I'll give you time to think your situation over." He stood up, brushing his knees off before walking out the room. Making sure he was gone, Yuuri let his forehead rest on the floor, closing his eyes, his tears falling, and he started to sob silently. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in fear. He wanted.... To spend it with Victor... That's why they were engaged, wasn't it? So they could be with each other for the rest of their lives. So why... Why does one simple person have any say in this? Yuuri let out a sob once more, coughing dryly. Because he has the upper hand, that's why. Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 'I have to figure something out. If no one knows where he lives, they won't be able to find me. I have to figure something out myself.' Yuuri looked over at the door as Tyrian came in. "Forgot the camera." He said sheepishly, walking over and picking it up, the red light dimming to black as he shut the device off before turning to Yuuri again. "You've been crying." He observed, Yuuri's cheeks pink and tear-stained, his eyes red and puffy. He put the camera in his jacket pocket and crouched down in front of Yuuri. "You know... In a few days, if you do what you're told, I might take those bindings off of you. But only if you do what you're told, with no complaining. I hate people who complain." He left the room at that, and Yuuri looked back at the door, realizing that there was no door handle on his side. That'd make it harder for him to escape... Yuuri sighed and laid his head down. The only thing he was able to do at that moment, was sleep. He'd tired himself out from crying anyways, and at that, he slowly let himself drift into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next day, Victor was in the Katsuki's livingroom, pacing. "For god's sake, Vitya!" Yurio finally shouted in annoyance. "You've been pacing all night! Stop it!" Victor turned to Yurio, his face centered in frustration. "I'm sorry Yurio, but I'm scared! What if we never see him again?! We don't know where he is, or even if he's alive! How are you not worried?!" Yurio slammed the palms of his hands on the table in anger, making Makkachin, who was laying beside him, jump. "Of course I'm worried! You think I'm that heartless?! I'm just deciding to handle it more civilly and not pacing around like some idiot and doing nothing!" Victor glared, his ocean blue eyes practically piercing through him. "Doing nothing? I'm doing all I can do!" Yurio scoffed angrily. "Yeah. Nothing." Victor was furious, for the first time in a long time. "What are you doing then?" He asked, and Yurio rolled his eyes. "You're being childish, Vitya." Victor's glare hardened. "You haven't answered my question." Yurio sighed heavily. "Thinking of how to get him back." Victor sat down in front of him, still fuming. "And how do you suppose on doing that?" Yurio sat up a bit, putting his elbows on the table. "Next time we see that purple-eyed bastard, follow him." Victor sighed a little. "How-" Yurio held up his hand, silencing the elder. "Let me finish. He's bound to go to the super market sometime. Hang out there until he shows up, and follow him. He's bound to end up back at where Katsudon is sooner or later." Victor sighed a little. "I guess that could work..." Yurio looked down and pet Makkachin, who immediately began to was his tail. "He's lucky, you know." Victor looked up with confusion. "He doesn't know what's going on. He doesn't have anything to worry about." Victor shook his head. "I don't think that's true. I think he knows what's going in more than we do." Yurio looked up with confusion, and Makkachin let his head rest back on the ground, his eyes droopy and sad. "He keeps going to Yuuri's room and laying on his bed. He knows what's going on - I'm sure of it." Yurio looked down at Makkachin, and rubbed his head solemnly. "He's smart, then." Victor smiled a little. "Of course." Yurio sighed a little. "How are we gonna pull this off?" Victor shrugged a little. "I'm not sure, but what I do know for sure, is that we're getting him back, even if it costs me my life. I won't let him spend the rest of his days at that monster's place, wherever he is." Yurio nodded solemnly, ready do go to any lengths to rescue his friend - not that he'd ever admit it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,004

Yuuri didn't know how long it'd been. Days? Weeks? Months? He'd lost track of time. All he knew is that he wasn't bound up anymore, which was a plus. He paced the room, wondering what to do, when Tyrian entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "Your stupid Russian friends almost managed to follow me home.. Damn... That wouldn't have ended well.." he sighed heavily. "Don't think I can't see you over there. Don't even think about trying to escape. You won't like what's coming if you try to escape and get caught." Yuuri sighed, sitting down, exausted from walking. His legs were worn out. "Tired?" He asked, and Yuuri nodded. "Hungry?" He said soon after, earning a shrug. "That doesn't give me an answer. It's a yes or no. I hate when people shrug at a simple question. And if you shrug again, I'm not getting you food for a week." Yuuri sighed a little and nodded, making Tyrian smile. "Good. I'll be right back." He exited the room and Yuuri watched him leave. About an hour later, he came back into the room, looking around and seeing Yuuri nowhere. Unknown to him, Yuuri had hid behind the door, and slipped out of the room as quietly as he could. Tyrian shouted angrily, "That bastard!!" Frightened, Yuuri hid a few feet away from the front door. "He couldn't have gotten far." Tyrian growled angrily, grabbing the mallet from the ground and swinging it over to rest on his shoulder. "He's still in the house." Yuuri held his breath, hands over his mouth in fear of being caught. "Oh Yuuuurriii~" he called mockingly. "You can't hide forever, you know~" Yuuri scrunched up into a tighter ball, shutting his eyes tight, tears flowing down his cheeks as his grip over his mouth tightened. His heart beat fast and hard, he could hear it in his ears, and he was afraid that Tyrian could hear it too. "Come out, and I won't hurt you, Yuuri. We can play this ltitle game of hide and seek as long as you wish, but the longer you hide, the worse off you're going to be when I find you." Yuuri stifled a sob, trying to be as silent as possible. Tyrian's eyes narrowed, and he grinned. "I see now." Yuuri practically choked. He knew where he was. Tyrian's footsteps sounded like cannons as each step grew closer to Yuuri, and the young Japanese man let out a small sob between his fingers. He was going to get caught, that's all there was to it. The footsteps stopped right behind him, and a moment later, he was yanked up by the back of his collar. "There you are you little brat." Yuuri screamed loudly, hoping someone - anyone - could hear him, but Tyrian covered his mouth forcefully. "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way, then." He dragged Yuuri towards the basement steps and threw him down them, grinning as Yuuri hit the hard concrete with a thud, gasping and yelping in pain. Closing the door behind him, Tyrain slowly but surely stepped down each step as Yuuri scurried to a back corner of the room - getting as far away from Tyrian as he could, making the violet-eyed man laugh. "That won't do you any good, little piglet." He mocked. "You're still going to get the same punishment. And if you struggle too much, I'll double it, and that won't be pleasant." Yuuri stared up at him in horror as he neared closer, allowing the mallet to drag on the ground behind him. Bending down, he swiftly grabbed Yuuri's leg and yanked him forward and his head hit the wall as he yelped loudly, and Tyrian stepped on his ankle harshly, and Yuuri tried to pull his foot away, failing. "Don't struggle. Remember what I said?" Yuuri stared up at him in horror. "No... You wouldn't.. Not really.." Tyrian laughed loudly. "Would I? I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself!" He brought the mallet down on Yuuri's shin, a painfully loud crack coming from his leg, and Yuuri screamed loudly, pain erupting throughout his body. He didn't think he'd do something like that. He didn't think he'd actually do it. But there we was, standing over him, chuckling darkly. "You know, things would have been much easier if you hadn't tried to escape. We could have had a perfect life together. All you had to do was listen. But you didn't. You thought you could get away. And now look where it's led you. You might as well have done it yourself. You knew the consequences, and you did it anyways. Foolish. I should have known this would happen." He pressed his foot against his leg, the shattered bone causing immense pain throughout his body once more. "Pathetic." He hissed, pressing harder as Yuuri screamed - begged him to stop - tears running down his face as he tried to wipe them away. "I-I'll anything!" He screamed in plea. "Just please stop! Please!" After a moment, Tyrian lifted his foot up with a smirk, and Yuuri brought his leg up against himself to cradle it gingerly, tears still running down his face, his leg throbbing painfully. "I like hearing you beg." He smired as Yuuri looked up, pain etched upon his tired tear-stained face. "Maybe I'll do this again sometime." He let the mallet drop in front of Yuuri, causing the boy to flinch, before turning around and walking up the stairs. "Don't even think about trying to use that against me he said dangerously. "I have more things that are much more painful than a mallet. I'd rather not have to bring those out." He said simply before slamming the door behind him as he exited, leaving Yuuri alone in the chamber, the only company he had was the cold floor, the mallet - which he shoved away from him - and the painful throbbing of his leg, which kept him awake all night long.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,192 Words
> 
> OtaYuri Count: 3

Yurio screamed angrily, facing up towards the ceiling. "That bastard!!" He yelled, and Victor sat across from him. "We were so close..." He whispered to himself, his ocean blue eyes filled with frustrated tears. Yurio slammed his head on the table. "Think!!" He yelled at himself, before sitting up hurrily. "Ah!" He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" Victor asked, and Yuuri put a finger to his lips as a sign to be quiet, a smirk on his lips. "Ah, Otabek! I need your help." Victor looked confused. "Yes, I'm okay. The other Yuuri, not so much. Listen, can you come to Japan? I know it's a long way away, but we really need you right now. Yeah, Yuuri and Victor too, mostly Yuuri. Really? Thanks - you're the best! Oh- bring your technology, like cameras and such. I'll explain when you get here. Bye then." He clicked the red button and clicked the power button, smiling to himself. "What was that about?" Victor asked, and Yuri hummed cheerfully to himself. "I'm going to get Otabek to set up cameras around that neighborhood that bastard led us to. He's gotta come out of his house sooner or later, and once he does, we got him. We know what he looks like, so that's not a problem." Victor nodded a bit. "Is this legal?" Yurio shrugs. "Who cares? As long as it leads us to him, I'm willing to risk it." Victor sighs a little. "Alright..."

A few days later, Otabek arrives, and knocks on the door, Yurio jumping up excitedly. (OtaYuri Count: 1) He hurried to the door and opened it. "Hey, Otabek!" Otabek nodded a bit, holding up a large and bulky bag. "I brought the cameras. Could you explain what's going on, now?" Yuri nodded and went back to the living room, sitting at the table across from Victor, Otabek sitting beside him. "Katsudon's been kidnapped." Otabek looked startled and confused. "Katsudon...?" Victor smiled a bit. "Yuuri. Katsuki, Yuuri." He translated, and Otabek nodded a bit. "Let me guess - that guy from the restaurant?" Victor and Yuri nodded in unison. Otabek sighed. "We followed him to the neighborhood he resides in, but lost sight of him.. We know the neighborhood, just not the house. He's gotta be keeping him at the house he's staying at, so putting cameras around the neighborhood is our best bet. He's bound to come back out sometime." Otabek nodded, thinking it over. "I'm in. Let's do it." Yurio grinned wide and hugged Otabek cheerfully. (OtaYuri Count: 2) "Yay! Thanks a million! I'll make it up to you somehow!" Victor looked at Yurio oddly, an eyebrow raised, making the blonde Russian push Otabek away, blushing and looking away with an awkward cough. "Y-Yeah.." Otabek smiled a little before turning to Victor, face serious. "When are we doing this?" Victor put on a determined face. "Tonight."

Otabek hooked up the last camera silently, clicking a button on the side before climbing down from the tree. "There." He brushed his hands against his pants. "That's the last one. Let's go back." Yurio and Victor nodded, taking one last glance up before turning to head back to the Katsuki's house. When they arrived, Otabek sat down at the table and opened his laptop, clicking an icon, and a series of video feed appeared. "This is a livery feed." Otabek explained. "It'll notify my phone if someone appears on the feed. Until then, we wait." Victor nodded, glancing at Yurio who was gazing at Otabek in awe. "You're awesome..." he mumbled, and Otabek looked at him with surprise, making the blonde flush red and stand up quickly. (OtaYuri Count: 3) "I-I forgot to feed my cat!" Victor laughed. "Yurio.. We're in Yuuri's house." His blush deepened. "U-Um.. I.. Have to use the restroom!" He ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut, making Otabek and Victor laugh. "He really does like you. I can tell." Victor said, smiling towards Otabek, who nods. "I like him too." Victor squealed. "You should tell him!" Otabek shook his head a bit in reply. "I'm not really the romantic type." Victor smiled. "Anyone can be if they try. I mean, look at.." he paused a bit, looking down sadly before putting on a fake smile again, trying not to get upset. "L-Look at Yuuri! He never thought he was the romantic type, but did you see how he did his Eros routine? Perfection! After that, he was much more confident in himself, so maybe making a move on Yurio will help you and him out a bit." Otabek nodded a little, understanding. "I see." Victor smiled widely, trying hard not to cry at the thought of Yuuri. 'Can I really not live without him...?' He asked himself as he stared down at his hands, which were resting on the table limply. 'What's become of you, Victor? You used to be so independent, and now?' Victor stood up, making Otabek look up, confused. "I'm.." Victor began, sighing a little. "I'm getting a drink." He walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge, finding a bottle of cheap wine and sitting down at the table again, opening it. "You shouldn't try to drink your troubles away, Victor." Victor opened the bottle and downed half of it in one go before, pulling it from his mouth, placing it on the table rather heavily, sighing. You wouldn't understand, Otabek. The love of your life isn't trapped in some stalkers house and possibly dead." Otabek sighed softly. "That doesn't mean you should drink your heart out. How would Yuuri react if he came in here and saw you drowning yourself in alcohol?" Victor sniffed and wiped his mouth, eyes, and nose. "I wouldn't know, would I?" He downed the rest of the bottle and let his head crash on the table, breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably, making Otabek groan, covering his nose to sheild himself from the growing smell of alcohol. Victor stood up to get another bottle, still sobbing, when Otabek stood up and forced Victor back down, going to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. He set it in front of Victor, and the Russian scowled at it. "Drink it." Otabek ordered, and Victor gave in, downing that drink as well. Suddenly, Otabeks phone went off, and Victor looked up as Otabek looked at the screen. "Does he have black hair?" Victor nodded. "His eyes almost seem.... Purple..." Victor stood up and ran around to Otabek. "That's him. What house did he come out of?" Otabek rewinded the video a bit and pointed at the house number. "113" Victor nodded and stood up. "Are you even sober?" Victor laughed. "If that little bottle of wine was enough to drunken me, I'd be dead by now from all the alcohol I've consumed. Come on, we've got to go there. YURIO!!" He yelled, earning a, "WHAT?!" In reply. "He came out the house!! We know what house he's in now!! Are you coming?!" The bathroom door slammed open and he ran into the living room. "Hell yes." Otabek smiled fondly at this before standing up. "Come on, then."


End file.
